Sympathy for the Devil
by Koneko Cain
Summary: Eclipse is forced to play truth or dare, and Erutis seems intent on making him jump Raenef. Will he? What do YOU think? Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own it, nope.  
  
Warnings: Umm... Yaoi, stupid game that's been done waaaay too many times... REPOST.   
  
Author: Koneko Shido  
  
Sympathy for the Devil  
  
'Why am I doing this?' Eclipse thought to himself as he sat next to Raenef, facing Chris and Erutis in a small circle on the floor in Raenef's chambers.  
  
"This is gonna be so much fun!" Raenef giggled happily.  
  
'Ah, that would be why,' The fourth-ranking demon in existence sighed. Saying no to Raenef was like kicking a puppy.   
  
"Ok, does everyone know how to play?" Erutis asked, setting an empty bottle down on the floor on its side in the middle of the circle.  
  
"No!" Raenef grinned happily. Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, we spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on has to do a dare, ok?"   
  
Raenef nodded, giggling.   
  
"Right. Since it was my idea to play, I get to spin first." Erutis smirked evilly, placing her hand on the empty bottle and spinning it. It came to a stop pointing at Chris, who paled slightly. Erutis wasn't the most merciful of people, really.  
  
"Ok, heheh. Chris, I dare you to...hmm." She paused for a moment, then pulled a crayon out from behind her back. "Eat this crayon!"   
  
Chris blinked.  
  
"Won't that kill me?" He asked, not quite sure if crayons were poisonous or not.  
  
"So?" Erutis shrugged, and handed him the crayon. Raenef stared, feeling sorry for the poor crayon.  
  
"Ehh..." Chris looked at the crayon, wondering if he should really eat it. Erutis was looking at him as though she expected him to chicken out and Eclipse was looking at him as though he hoped the supergenius choked on it. Chris shrugged, then popped it into his mouth, chewed a few times with a grimace, and swallowed.  
  
"Eww!" Erutis exclaimed, then gave Chris a 'dude, you're weird' look and pointed to him. "Spin, freak." She ordered.   
  
"Poor crayon." Raenef sniffled. Eclipse patted him on the head comfortingly, and the little demon lord soon cheered up when the bottle stopped pointing at him.  
  
"I don't want to eat a crayon!" He bit his lip, but Chris gave an evil smirk.  
  
"Relax, you don't have to. You have to... wear this!" Chris pulled out a lacy French maid's outfit from nowhere and handed it to Raenef, who blinked.  
  
"Why? Isn't this a dress?" He asked, a little confused.  
  
"Yes, and you have to wear it because I want to see the look on Eclipse's face." Chris smirked. Raenef shrugged, gave a cheerful 'ok!' and scrambled off to the bathroom to get changed. Meanwhile, Chris and Erutis were staring at Eclipse, who was twitching scarily. A demon lord did not, under any circumstances, wear a dress, damn it! Besides, the thought of Raenef in a French maid's outfit, sitting right there next to him, was making him think some things he definitely should not be thinking. He was pretty sure this was all one of Erutis' evil plans, because she was looking smug and there was no way Chris could have thought of something like that on his own. Erutis, Eclipse was pretty sure, was the mastermind behind all this. And he was slightly worried by the fact that she seemed to have a lot more strange props hiding behind her back and under the bed, which she was sitting against. Not a good sign.  
  
At that moment Raenef made his grand re-entrance, blushing like a schoolgirl... erm... demon lord, even. The little black dress with the frilly white apron showed off his long, very shapely legs, and it was rather unnerving how much the outfit suited him. Especially with his blonde hair tied up like that, he looked like he should have been standing on one leg, dusting something. Eclipse flinched as the little lord ignored Erutis and Chris' sniggering and sat back down next to his teacher, his legs folded beneath him and his cheeks stained with a cute pink blush.  
  
"Uh..." Raenef stammered, not quite sure what to say. Eclipse was staring at him looking somewhere between annoyed and turned on. That was quite... scary. Deciding he should really get on with things, Raenef reached out and spun the bottle, watching as it landed on Erutis, who stared at him with her scary look.  
  
"Um, uh, um..." Raenef whimpered under the heat of that terrifying gaze. Obligingly, Chris reached out a hand and placed it over Erutis' eyes, cutting off the glare. Raenef sighed in relief and grinned shakily.  
  
"I-I dare you to... uh... Tell everyone in the room how you really feel about them." Raenef finished, smiling shakily. Erutis batted Chris' hand out of the way and smirked.  
  
"Fine. Chris, you're an idiot, but I guess you're kinda cute in an insane sort of way." Chris blushed, face going bright red. "Raenef, you're sweet, but if I say you're cute Eclipse will probably gut me. And Eclipse, you're hot but you scare the crap outta me." She said, not embarrassed in the slightest. Eclipse's lips twitched upward in some semblance of a triumphant smirk at having his ego stroked. Raenef smiled at her and she spun the bottle again. Ah, just what she'd been waiting for. It stopped pointing at Eclipse, who went even paler than he already was.   
  
Now, Erutis had a plan. A very evil plan. There were a lot of very wicked things she wanted to make Eclipse do, but she reasoned that unless she softened him up a bit there was no way in hell he'd do any of them without going on some sort of murderous rampage. She also wanted to see Eclipse jump little Raenef, which was the sole reason Raenef had ended up wearing a dress. So, back to the evil plan, time to get Eclipse... drunk! Mwahahaha!!  
  
"Ok, Eclipse. Hmm." She gave an angelic smile, which scared Eclipse more than anything in his entire life, and reached under the bed to pull out a bottle of vodka and a small shot glass, which she filled up and set on the floor in front of the puzzled and slightly scared demon. "Alright, you have to drink a shot every time you say the word 'Lord'. Ok?" She smirked. Eclipse scowled darkly at her, thinking of possible ways to kill her and make it look like an accident.  
  
"Fine." He muttered. Besides, he could hold his drink, he was, after all, the fourth ranking demon in existence. A little alcohol wouldn't hurt him. Although, where Erutis had gotten a bottle of vodka, he had no idea. Giving the shot glass before him a deathly glare, he spun the bottle. It landed on Raenef again.  
  
Eclipse wasn't quite sure what he should do. Of course, what he really wanted was to dare Raenef to kiss him, but that would be very un-teacher like. So instead, he said...  
  
"I dare you to death drill...this, my lord." He smirked, then vanished. He reappeared a moment later with a tomato and a permanent marker, which he used to draw a happy face on said fruit. He then placed the smiling tomato down in front of Raenef, who whimpered.  
  
"Mr Tomato!" He squeaked, tears sparkling in his eyes. Eclipse felt slightly guilty, until he noticed the way Erutis and Chris were looking at him.  
  
"What?" He demanded.  
  
"You said 'lord.'" The knight smirked, and Eclipse scowled, raising the shot glass to his lips and downing it, not even twitching. He placed it back on the floor and smirked.  
  
'Just you wait,' Erutis thought with an evil laugh. The others just stared at her, then back to Raenef, who was whimpering and cuddling the tomato.  
  
"I can't!" He sniffled, looking up at Eclipse adorably. Eclipse raised an eyebrow then glared at the tomato for a moment. It shook for a second then exploded in a mushy mess all over Raenef's hand. The little demon lord stared at the red mess on his hand and his eyes filled with tears, his lip shaking as he tried not to burst out crying. Eclipse sighed.   
  
"Hah! Raenef didn't do the dare, so now he has to do the flame!" Erutis cackled, producing a can of spray cream from behind her back. Eclipse looked worried as she grinned at him. "Since it's your fault he couldn't do the dare since you did it for him, you can help with the flame. Lie down." She ordered. Eclipse was about to point blank refuse, but Raenef was about to burst into tears, and taking his mind off the tomato was probably a good thing. Besides, it involved spray cream and lying down, so it sounded like one of the thinks he shouldn't have been thinking earlier was about to come true. With a muttered curse on everything, ever, he lay down on his back and folded his arms, still managing to look annoyed and elegant, even in that position. Erutis crawled over, watched closely by Chris, who had no idea what was happening but was enjoying it anyway. The knight snickered and lifted Eclipse's black shirt up, exposing a nice little strip of creamy, taut stomach. Eclipse scowled, jumping slightly as she shook the whipped cream and sprayed a line across his flat stomach. Then she turned to Raenef, who had just wiped the tomato innards off his hand absently while watching what was going on, seeming to have forgotten about Mr. Tomato in favour of watching Eclipse get humiliated.   
  
"You," Erutis pointed at the little lord, "have to lick that off." She pointed to the spray cream.  
  
TBC  
  
Review if you want the other chapters. I'm tiiiiired of reposting everything. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SUE ME. I like it.  
  
A/N: Screw FFN, Let 'em kick me off again. They can go to hell. I'm in a nice mood tonight, aren't I? ;; Aaaanyway, I've had a ton of reviews asking for the rest of this fic, just go to my profile and follow the links to my nfic account to get it. ALL of my fics are up there. Every single one. This is probably the last time I'm even going to look at my FFN account. I just want everyone to know, I have NOT stopped writing fanfiction, I just hate FFN and I left for a better place. Thankies to all my wonderful reviewers, pleasepleaseplease come see me on the other site! It won't be the same without you guys!  
- KS.  
  
Author: Koneko Shido  
  
Sympathy for the Devil 2  
  
"This is extremely degrading! A demon lord does not lick cream off his subordinates! A demon lord should never have to suffer that type of humiliation! Lord Raenef has more honour than that, you-you-you human!" Eclipse ranted as Raenef blinked down at him. He tried to get up, but Erutis shook her head and pushed him back down.  
"How many was that? Chris asked, counting on his fingers the amount of times Eclipse had just said 'lord'. "Three. Drink up, Eclipse! Heheh." The knight cackled, refilling the shot glass and handing it to the fuming demon, who glared and downed it. Then she did it again. And again. Three shots later, Eclipse was looking slightly less annoyed, and his eyes were slightly more glazed.  
"So, you gonna do it or what? I bet you're scared." Chris mocked, grinning evilly at poor little Raenef, who frowned.  
"I'm not scared," he insisted, pouting.  
"So do it, demon boy." Erutis shrugged, pointing at Eclipse, who was lying in the ground with a line of spray cream across his stomach, glaring at the ceiling.  
"Ok!" Raenef giggled cheerfully, then gave a big, angelic smile at Eclipse and leant down.  
Eclipse tensed as Raenef leant over him, his skin tingling with Raenef's warm breath. Then he jumped as the pretty little demon lord's hot tongue darted out to lap at the cream like a kitten. Oh yes, it was torture. Raenef, officially the most delicious creature in the entire universe, was leant over him wearing a French maid's outfit, licking cream off his stomach and purring slightly, because Raenef liked cream. Erutis and Chris sat back, hands over their mouths to muffle their laughter as they watched Eclipse twitch, his eyes firmly fixed on the ceiling, trying to keep the lust out of his expression and failing miserably. As for Raenef, he seemed to have no idea of the effect he was having on his suffering teacher, and was simply enjoying the cream, thus taking his time licking it off. He wondered vaguely why the muscles of Eclipse's stomach (which, by the way, were very nice and taut) kept twitching and tensing like that. 'That...' Eclipse bit his lip, 'That really tickles.' He thought, twitching even more. Thankfully, or not as the case may be, Raenef chose that moment to lick off the last of the cream and sit back up, smiling. And Eclipse thought the torture was over and sat up too, just in time to come face to face with Raenef licking the last traces of cream off his soft, inviting lips, a soft blush across his deliciously pale cheeks.  
Eclipse froze, staring at Raenef, who smiled at him innocently. In his French maid's outfit. ...Bad thoughts.  
"I like whipped cream." Raenef smiled. More bad thoughts.  
'Mental note,' Eclipse thought to himself, 'Raenef likes whipped cream. Buy more whipped cream, give it to Raenef, and watch him eat it.' "Well that was all very pornographic. Can we get on with the game now, you sick, twisted demon freaks?" Chris asked politely. Raenef blinked and turned to Eclipse, who was sitting there next to him looking dazed, still randomly twitching every few seconds.  
"Eclipse?" "Yes, my lord?" Eclipse answered automatically, grabbing the full shot glass in front of him and downing the contents before Erutis could say a thing.  
"What's pornographic?" Raenef looked adorably confused as Erutis and Chris burst out laughing and Eclipse went very, very pale.  
"Uh..." Eclipse faltered. How did one answer such a question, he wondered?  
"Pornographic is the type of stuff that was going on in Eclipse's head when you licked that cream off him." Erutis smirked.  
"Shut up or I will tear you limb from limb and feed you to the crusaders." Eclipse sulked, glaring at the floor since he couldn't meet Erutis' eyes. "So what was going on in your head, Eclipse?" Raenef asked, looking up at his trusted teacher like an innocent little boy, which he was. Eclipse twitched. Again.  
"Who cares? Let's play!" Erutis cut in, distracting Eclipse, who looked almost grateful.  
'You owe me.' She mouthed when Raenef wasn't looking, an evil smirk on her face. Eclipse glared at her for the millionth time then went back to staring at the floor.  
"Whose turn is it?" Chris asked.  
"I can't remember." Raenef said, looking to Erutis, who spun the bottle, shrugging.  
"I guess it's mine." She grinned, her eyes taking on a decidedly evil glint as the bottle came to rest pointing at Raenef. Again. Poor little guy.  
"Mwahah. Okay, Rae, your dare is to sit on Eclipse's lap for ten minutes while we play." Erutis snickered at the look on Eclipse's face.  
"Ok!" Raenef giggled, then abruptly hopped onto Eclipse's lap, wriggling a little to make himself comfortable, his lacy dress rustling and shifting against his faithful minion.  
'Must control unwholesome thoughts and bodily reactions...' Eclipse thought frantically, his mental voice coming out as a choked squeak.  
"Sorry if I'm too heavy, Eclipse," Raenef smiled, turning a little to look up into Eclipse's eyes. And... time froze, for a romantic almost kissing moment. Raenef's big, pretty eyes stared up into Eclipse's and his breath quickened a little, warm on Eclipse's lips, which were only about an inch away. "Not at all, my lord." Eclipse managed to answer without his voice cracking, which he was pathetically proud of. "Aha! Another shot!" Chris cackled, completely ruining the moment.  
'Damn you, cleric!' Eclipse thought as he drank his punishment, scowling and thinking of all the nasty tortures he could put Chris and Erutis through before he finally fed them to something with a lot of teeth. Raenef turned back around, then bounced a little in Eclipse's lap excitedly, giggling.  
"It's your turn, Eclipse!" The little lord laughed, pointing to the bottle. 'No... Not bouncing... Argh!" Eclipse gritted his teeth and reached around Raenef to spin the bottle, which landed on Chris. 'Mwahah. Revenge time.' The demon thought, his eyes narrowing wickedly.  
"Fine, I dare you to kiss the knight, cleric." Eclipse smirked evilly. "WHAT!?!?" Chris shrieked, blushing madly. "Or you could refuse, and have her lick whipped cream off of you, how does that sound?" Eclipse asked. Ah, revenge is sweet. Somehow, though, it just wasn't as satisfying as it could have been. Probably because Erutis was grinning.  
"You-I-I can't-it's not-I-you-but-we-I-" Chris spazzed, his eyes huge and his cheeks bright red.  
"Don't be such a pansy." Erutis told him, then knelt up, grabbed him by the hair and kissed him like a girl who knows what she wants, and is going to get it because everyone is afraid of her. Chris froze and numbly sat there while Erutis kissed the living hell out of him, his hand half raised as if to protest, his fingers twitching. His eyes were so big Eclipse began to hope they might fall out of his head.  
Meanwhile, Raenef was blushing and biting his lip, watching the scene with eyes almost as big as Chris'. Eclipse was watching too, but he was smirking at the look on Chris' face. 'Terrified' about covered it. If only he could induce that type of fear in these pathetic mortals, he wouldn't be the laughing stock of the entire demon world. Finally, after what seemed like about five minutes (because that's how long it really was), Erutis let Chris go and sat back down, wiping her mouth in the same way a cowboy would blow the smoke from his gun after shooting someone, looking smugly satisfied. "Ehh..." Chris whimpered, then collapsed. "Oh, well." Erutis shrugged. "It was worth it." "Is Chris dead?" Raenef asked, blinking worriedly down at the cleric, who was gurgling and twitching like someone who's just been run over by an 18-wheeler.  
"No, he's just overcome with horrified disgust at having been kissed by that." Eclipse pointed at Erutis, who stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Yeah, whatever. He just fainted because I'm such a great kisser and he's a pansy little virgin." Erutis grinned.  
"What's a virgin?" Raenef asked, looking up at Eclipse, who curbed his urge to kill Erutis and tried to think of an answer that didn't involve saying the word sex.  
"It means someone who's never had sex." Erutis said helpfully.  
"Oh." Raenef looked thoughtful. "Am I a virgin?" He finally asked, after a pause.  
'Oh no... this is not something I wish to hear whilst I have him sitting on my lap in a French maid's outfit...' Eclipse whimpered to himself, twitching again. "Have you ever had sex?" Erutis asked, staring at Eclipse accusingly.  
"Um..." Raenef thought for a moment, blushing cutely. "No?" "Then yes, you're a virgin." "Oh," Raenef smiled. "Are you a virgin?" He asked Erutis, who snorted.  
"What, someone as gorgeous as me? Yeah, right. No way!" She grinned. 'Go on, ask Eclipse...' She smirked, watching the poor 4th ranking demon in existence squirm.  
"Are you a virgin, Eclipse?" Raenef asked, right on cue.  
"Uh... I..." Eclipse stammered, then sighed. "No." He finally answered.  
"Oh? Who was it, Eclipse? Go on, tell us, who was your first?" Erutis giggled wickedly.  
'No no no no no no no no...' Eclipse whimpered, trying to think of a way out of answering. This was something he really, really didn't need Erutis and Raenef knowing. Especially Erutis, because she'd never let him live it down.  
"Oh, let's guess!" Raenef giggled, bouncing again.  
"Was it... Meruhsae?" Chris asked, sitting up again, seeming to have recovered from his near death experience.  
"No." Eclipse scowled. 'Why can't I just kill them?' He wondered, glaring at Chris and Erutis.  
"Or maybe it was the 4th Raenef?" Erutis asked, raising an eyebrow. "No." Eclipse mumbled.  
"Was it Aureleid? 'Cause if it was that's just gross." Chris commented.  
"Never!" Eclipse almost squeaked.  
"Hejem?" Erutis asked, and Chris almost choked.  
Eclipse just glared at her flatly.  
"So not him, huh? Hmm... who else is there?" Erutis wondered. A second later they all froze and stared at Eclipse.  
"It wasn't..." Chris trailed off, looking horrified.  
"Wasn't who?" Raenef asked, wondering why his two friends were staring at Eclipse like that.  
"Don't even think about it!" Eclipse warned Erutis.  
"Oh my god, it was! That's-that's-that's just wrong!" She gasped, pointing at Eclipse, who sighed in defeat and hung his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as a headache began to make itself known.  
"Well? Who was it?" Raenef asked, blinking his big, innocent eyes.  
"It was..." Chris shook his head.  
"Krayon." Erutis finished, then they both snorted with laughter and collapsed into a mad giggling fit.  
Raenef just patted Eclipse on the back comfortingly.  
"It could be worse," He smiled. Eclipse very much doubted that.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok, for the rest of the fic, which is all up and ready to read right now, go to my profile and you'll be able to find out where it's up. - Koneko. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm poor and pathetic.

Warnings: Umm… Kissing (Not telling who!), short-ish chapter…

Author: Koneko Shido

A/N: No, I'm not dead. I decided to re-post at last, because I'm slowly getting over hating FFN for kicking me off without a warning.

'blah' thoughts

/blah/ Eclipse's insane inner voice (Which shall be returning from Play With Me! Which, BTW, has nothing to do with this fic. I'm just assuming Eclipse always has a crazy inner voice.)

"blah" speech

Sympathy for the Devil 3

"Eww…" Chris shuddered.

"Krayon." Erutis said in a disgusted voice.

"Who was on top?" Chris asked, grinning.

"Oh, gross! I don't want to know! Don't tell me! I don't even want to think about it! Make it go away!" Erutis wailed. Eclipse just sighed and wondered if the ten minutes of Raenef sitting on his lap were up yet, and if he could get away with pretending he hadn't noticed when they'd gone over the time limit.

/Oh, come on. Who do you think you're fooling/ A voice in his head commented.

'Leave me alone.' Eclipse replied, twitching. Oh, joy. The schizophrenia was back. Lovely. As if he didn't have enough problems already.

/Hahah, no./ It said flatly, then gave a scary cackle as Raenef spun the bottle and it landed on Erutis.

'Is this divine retribution?' Eclipse wondered, trying to think of anyone powerful he'd pissed off lately. Or rather, Raenef had pissed off, since getting Eclipse into trouble was Raenef's hobby, it seemed.

/If Raenef dares Erutis to kiss you, what will you do/ The inner voice asked.

'Tear them all to pieces and laugh maniacally.' Eclipse nodded to himself, earning him a few worried looks.

/Maybe Raenef wants Erutis to kiss him/ The voice said slowly.

'Mine, dammit!' Eclipse snarled before he could think, then froze as the voice laughed at him.

/'Mine, dammit!'/ It mocked in a smug voice, sniggering at him. Eclipse ignored it and concentrated on what was going on in the game, deciding that he was the fourth ranking demon in existence and he would not stoop to the level of trading insults with his own insanity. Dammit.

"Um…" Raenef seemed to be trying to think of a dare, but he was slightly scared of Erutis, so in the end he made huge, cute puppy eyes and sniffled.

"I want a hug." He whimpered to her.

"Aww, poor baby!" Erutis giggled, since Raenef was officially the cutest thing ever, and she crawled over to give him a hug. Raenef made a happy sound and hugged her back, and Eclipse sat there wondering if he was going to be sick. Demon lords did not hug, dammit! Nor did they make puppy eyes! And now he had to put up with Erutis hugging Raenef, right in his lap, for a whole five seconds.

/I'm scared./ The inner voice told him.

'Shut up and die.' He told it back.

Finally, after a whole five seconds of pure torture filled with jealous glaring from Eclipse, Erutis sat back in her place and took her turn spinning the bottle, which landed on Chris. Mwahah. Evil smirking time. Erutis decided, very cruelly, that Eclipse had drunk enough shots to make the first second phase of her plan work. And the second phase was? Pure genius. Make Eclipse jealous.

"Kiss Raenef." She told Chris, who almost died right there. Raenef didn't fare any better, and blushed brighter than Mr. Tomato.

"Um… but…" Chris lamely tried to think of an excuse, but it wasn't working. In the end, under the weight of Erutis glaring expectantly at him, he crawled shakily over to where Raenef was sitting, trying to ignore the low growling sounds coming from Eclipse.

/Burn the cleric! Kill it! Set his mouth on fire/ The inner madness told Eclipse, who struggled very hard not to take its advice.

"Um…" Raenef said, his eyes wide as Chris sat in front of him, looking terrified.

"Um…" Chris said too.

"coughChicken!cough" Erutis said behind him, and Chris growled, reasoned with himself that Raenef looked like a girl anyway and so it was ok. Then he leant forward and brushed his lips to the surprised demon lord's in the quickest, most barely-touching kiss in the history of anything, ever.

"Well that was pathetic. Spin, loser." Erutis said, though out of the corner of her eye she was watching Eclipse twitch, annoyed. 'Heheh. Just you wait.' She thought.

/He needs to die for that. WHY haven't you jumped the little lord yet? WHY/ The voice demanded. /How can you resist that/ It asked, referring to the little bundle of blushing blonde demon in Eclipse's lap, who had been unconsciously clinging to Eclipse all through the brief kiss.

'Oh, no…' Eclipse thought despairingly as Chris spun the bottle and it landed pointing at him.

"Ok, you have to wear this!" Chris cackled, grabbing something from Erutis' hoard of strange props and holding it up. It was a tight black t-shirt with the words 'Kitchen Wench' written in white across the front.

"And I had it specially made for you!" Erutis added, grinning.

'Kill something…' Eclipse thought, growling inwardly.

"Aww, I think you'd look great in it, Eclipse!" Raenef put in, seemingly ignoring what the shirt said in favour of it being a tight, black t-shirt. 'Ok, I'm slightly less annoyed now, but I'm still not wearing that thing.' Eclipse thought, looking down at the top of Raenef's head and scowling slightly drunkenly.

"No." He finally said. Ah, the moment Erutis had been waiting for. About damn time!

"Yes! Flame time!" She crowed, a slightly insane glint in her eyes as she pulled out the spray cream again. "Mwahahah."

"But-" Eclipse began, looking almost frightened.

/I liked the last flame/ The voice mentioned. Eclipse had to agree, and the fact that Erutis had crawled over to them and was looking at Raenef implied that this next flame would involve the poor little lord.

"Ok. Heheh. Rae, open your mouth." She ordered, and Raenef did as he was told, parting his cute little lips a bit. "Right, hold still and don't swallow." That said, she poked the nozzle of the spray can into Raenef's mouth, ignoring his squeak of protest, and sprayed his mouth full of cream. Raenef blinked big, confused eyes up at Eclipse, then at Erutis, who smirked.

Eclipse knew what was coming. Good thing or bad thing? He wasn't quite sure, only that Erutis would pay. Oh yes, she would pay.

"You have to eat all that cream. Fun, right?" She told Eclipse, and Raenef finally caught on to the idea and flushed bright pink.

/Do it, do it, do it/ The inner voice chanted over and over, making it very hard to think.

"No." Eclipse scowled, refusing to humiliate his lord in front of all these idiots.

Raenef gave him a slightly hurt look, as though saying 'you don't want to kiss me?' but Erutis had a backup plan.

"Ok, then you have to kiss Chris instead."

Given the choice of the two, Eclipse shuddered at the thought of kissing the cleric, who was choking on his own tongue, and looked down at Raenef. Cute little Raenef. Cute little Raenef sitting on his lap in a French maid's outfit with a mouthful of melting whipped cream and a blush on his pale cheeks. Bad, bad thoughts.

'Damn it,' Eclipse sighed to himself, deciding he could blame it on Erutis later if he really had to, and that Raenef was very yummy and at this point he really didn't care anymore anyway. Since Raenef had turned to face him on his lap, Eclipse gently buried one hand in the boy's blonde hair and tilted his head back, watching his green eyes widen slightly and his blush deepen. He probably would have said something if he didn't have a mouth full of cream. That was probably a good thing.

"Get on with it, dammit!" Erutis demanded, and Eclipse spared her a glare before leaning down and claiming Raenef's soft lips in a long, slow, creamy kiss. The little lord went limp in his arms, small fingers curling in the fabric of his shirt, eyes sliding closed and lips parting for his teacher. Eclipse gladly accepted the invitation and delved his tongue into Raenef's mouth, lapping up the sweet cream and earning a soft, pleasured moan that shot straight to number one on Eclipse's list of favourite sounds. And the kiss went on… and on… and on…

"Ok, now I'm bored." Chris said to Erutis, while the two demons kept up the kiss.

"Don't you think it's sweet?" Erutis giggled, heart-shaped sparkles in her eyes as she watched the pair.

"Not in the slightest?" Chris muttered, "Are they ever going to stop before they completely eat each other?" He asked.

"That sounded so wrong." Erutis snickered.

TBC

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Same as before, I guess.

A/N: I forgot I was reposting this. O.o

Sympathy for the Devil 4

Since Eclipse was currently engaged in other activities, i.e. kissing little lord Raenef like the world was ending, Erutis decided that it was her turn again. She spun the bottle, smirking as it landed pointing to Chris.

"Ok, let me see…" She thought for a moment, tapping her cheek with a finger as she wondered what to dare him. "Oh, I know! I bet you can't do another demon lord summons!" She grinned. Of course he couldn't! There was only one Demon Lord dim enough to get suckered in by Chris' amateur attempt at a summoning circle and that was Raenef, who was safely being ravished by Eclipse.

"Hah! I, Chris the supergenius, will prove you wrong! Watch and be amazed as I summon a demon lord into this very room! Tremble in fear before my amazing powers of-"

"Get on with it then, genius." Erutis said, whacking him over the head with a rolled up magazine. He pouted and rubbed the sore spot on his skull, then huffed and stood up, grabbing a stick of chalk from his pocket to begin drawing his pentagram on the floor of Raenef's bedroom.

Meanwhile…

/Well this is nice./ The voice said. Eclipse ignored it in favour of the soft moans Raenef was offering him, the little lord clinging to his shirt and kissing back as best he could. He tasted like cream, unsurprisingly. Actually, the cream had disappeared a long time ago, but Eclipse decided that wasn't a good enough reason to make him want to stop. As though fate was mocking him, though, a very good reason to stop then presented itself abruptly in the middle of the room, in the form of someone he'd really rather not see when he could be continuing the whole ravishing thing.

The circle glowed bright gold for a second, and Erutis gasped as there was a muffled thump and a damp, annoyed Demon Lord appeared sprawled on the floor, clad only in a very short towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, not you again…" Erutis groaned as Eclipse and Raenef hastily pulled apart and tried to look innocent. Thankfully, though, the new arrival was too annoyed at having been magically transported out of his bathroom to notice what the two of them had been doing only seconds before.

"What the… where the hell am I?" Krayon asked, his curly, damp hair up in two bunches (Think of the slutty picture in the manga. Yummy…) and the little stars on his cheek glittering.

"It was his fault." Erutis pointed straight at Chris, who scowled.

"It was not, you liar! You dared me to do it!" He yelled.

"Yeah, well you could have taken the flame. Besides, I didn't think you were smart enough to be able to summon a demon lord other than Rae. And I didn't think you were dumb enough to fall for that pathetic cretin's sad attempt at magic, either." Erutis said to Krayon, who was sat on the floor now, scowling and brushing his hair.

"Well I was distracted! I was in the shower, you know. So what are we doing?" He asked, staring at Eclipse, who still had Raenef on his lap and was managing to look a little guilty.

"Playing spin the bottle." Chris muttered, sitting back down in his place next to Erutis. Eclipse went from guilty to ashamed, then decided to do both and sat there looking dejected, annoyed that he'd been caught by a elder demon lord playing a game with children. He was also annoyed at not being able to finish ravishing Raenef, who was pouting slightly for the same reason.

"Well that's sad." Krayon said flatly, then leered at Erutis, who shuddered.

"It's not like we had anything else to do! And it was just getting good when you got here, too. Eclipse just told us the first person he ever slept with." Chris smirked. Eclipse glared at him, attempting to set his shirt on fire, but a laugh from Krayon broke his concentration.

"Was it me? I bet it was me." The demon lord stared over at Eclipse, who turned his head to the side and stared at the wall, not looking at anyone.

"Yep! Right for ten points." Erutis snickered. A small flicker of fire burned a little hole in the wall Eclipse was glaring at.

"So what was it like sleeping with Eclipse? I'm sure Raenef would like to know." Erutis asked, grinning as the little lord blushed madly and looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh, it was a lot of fun. He had to do exactly what I said because I'm a demon lord." Krayon smirked wickedly. Chris blushed, getting a lot of mental images he really didn't need, and Erutis cackled, pointing at Eclipse.

"That's so kinky." She grinned, watching Eclipse's usually pale face get redder and redder.

"Oh, it was. Anyway, I'd better be running along, I have to dry my hair before it tangles." Krayon shrugged, stepping back onto the circle and muttering a few incantations. "Well, have fun! And by the way, I noticed what the little wannabe lord there is wearing. I think it'd look much better on you." Krayon told Erutis, then vanished.

"Uh… That guy's a freak." She blushed.

"Somebody has a crush!" Chris grinned.

"Yeah, him. Don't think I feel the same way or anything. That guy is more girly than I am!" Erutis folded her arms.

"So is Raenef. Actually, you're about the least girly person I've ever met." Chris commented.

"I'm not girly!" Raenef protested quietly, still a little upset that his make-out session with Eclipse had been cut short. Also, all the talking about Eclipse and Krayon together made him feel irrationally jealous.

/I have an idea./ Eclipse's mad inner voice told him, as he watched the three others in the room bickering.

'And that would be?' Eclipse felt he had to ask, hopefully it would involve killing two of the people in the room and making mad, passionate love to the third. The third being Raenef, for anyone who was wondering.

/It's pretty simple. You kick the two idiots out, then make like you're cleaning up the mess they made so you get alone time with master Raenef. I guarantee it'll lead to yummyness./

'Yummyness?' Eclipse frowned.

/Are you drunk, or just dense? I mean you can dance the horizontal tango with the little lord there! You know, fun with two people and a bed? How loud can you make Raenef scream/ The voice carried on, with Eclipse blushing darker and darker, getting a few strange looks from Erutis and Chris.

'I get the picture.' Eclipse finally snapped, shutting the voice up.

/About time. Now do it./

'Hmph.' Eclipse scowled, then stood up, wobbling slightly on account of all the shots he'd had to drink.

"It's late, you two should go to bed." He glared at them. Chris looked like he was about to protest, but then Erutis leaned over and whispered something in his ear that made him blush.

"Uh… right…" He whimpered, then got up and ran out of the room faster than should have been humanly possible.

"Night, kids!" Erutis giggled, then made her way out too, leaving Eclipse to close the door after them and bend down to start wiping the chalk summoning sign off the floor, watched by Raenef, who had moved to sit on the end of the bed, kicking his legs, still wearing the lacy French maid's outfit.

"U-Um… Eclipse?" He finally piped up in a quiet voice, sounding a little unsure.

"Hmm?" Eclipse answered, not looking up from his tidying.

"Are… are you mad with me?" Raenef asked, biting his lip as he prepared to get yelled at. Instead Eclipse turned around and straightened up, walking over to sit next to his little lord.

"No, why would I be?" The black haired demon asked, frowning in confusion.

"Well, I made you play that game, and I know you didn't want to, and you probably hated it, and-" Raenef babbled, looking down. He stopped short as Eclipse tilted his chin up, looking down at him.

"I enjoyed it." He lied. Well, he'd enjoyed some of it…

"Really?" Raenef gasped happily, launching himself into Eclipse's arms for a hug and nuzzling his chest.

"Of course." For being the fourth ranking demon in existence, Eclipse was enjoying hugging far too much. Only hugging Raenef, though.

"Well then… will you kiss me again?" Raenef asked in a hopeful voice, looking up at Eclipse with big, irresistible green eyes.

"It would be my pleasure, master Raenef." Eclipse smiled, then leant down and captured Raenef's lips.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Oops. Kinda forgot I was reposting this one.

Sympathy for the Devil 5

/You have to thank Erutis for this, you know./ The voice told Eclipse as he gently laid Raenef down on the bed and moved over him, kissing the little lord's throat as it arched back for him.  
'Now is not the time for you to be reminding me of that.' The dark-haired demon replied, listening to Raenef give a shuddering little gasp as his beloved tutor ran a hand up his soft, pale thigh and under the short, lacy skirt of the black and white dress he was wearing.  
/Fine, fine. I'll remind you in the morning when you wake up with a terrible hangover next to Raenef and have a massive guilt trip over molesting a minor. See if care./ Eclipse's crazed voice told him.  
'You do that.' Eclipse agreed, only half listening to what it was telling him, and satisfying himself with the thought that Raenef didn't count as a minor because he was a demon lord, and they lived thousands of years anyway, and he was so soft and pretty and pale and... what was he saying again? He shrugged it off and went back to concentrating on Raenef, who was looking deliciously flushed, his green eyes half-lidded with pleasure. /He's a virgin, you know. That's another thing you should be feeling guilty about./ The voice tried to distract Eclipse out of pure evilness, to no avail.  
'Guilt is for the morning after./ Eclipse said, gently pulling Raenef into a sitting position for a deep kiss while he reached behind the little lord to unbutton the dress, slipping it off over Raenef's head. Raenef lay back down, panting slightly from the kiss, and Eclipse took a moment to look down at him, his thoughts, which up until that point had been admirably collected, becoming a mass of lust punctuated with words such as 'yummy' and 'pretty' and 'mine'. The older demon gave a reassuring smile at the boy, who was staring up at him, eyes filled with a mix of lust and innocence that was both disturbing and arousing at the same time.  
"Eclipse..." Raenef moaned in the sexiest voice Eclipse had ever heard or thought possible, arching up slightly from the bed in a silent plea for his soon-to-be lover to touch him. Eclipse thought he might die right then. Instead he ducked his head down and licked a long trail up Raenef's throat, making the boy give a long groan that sent a shiver down Eclipse's spine. Did that boy know how sexy he was or did it just come naturally? He was a living advertisement for bad thoughts. Many, many bad thoughts. Eclipse wondered in a hazy sort of way, as he licked and kissed a path down Raenef's heaving chest, how one was expected to concentrate when the beautiful little creature beneath him was writing and twisting like that. And those little mewls of pleasure he was making were very off-putting too. It had been quite a task deciding which bit of Raenef he wanted to touch first, actually. There was so much choice it was hard to make up his mind. Silky, creamy skin that for some reason reminded him of vanilla ice-cream, long, slender legs and soft thighs, a slim little stomach that he was currently kissing with it's delicate muscles fluttering like a butterfly's wings, that gorgeous throat, those pert little nipples that just begged to be licked... Ah, but there was one more thing he'd forgotten. Pausing in his exploration for a moment, Eclipse leant up and kissed Raenef again on his pretty pink lips and gently untied the ribbon that held his hair up, watching as the blonde locks came loose. He ran a strand of that silken hair through his long fingers, marvelling at how soft it was, then moved back down to where he'd left off. Namely, he'd been kissing Raenef's stomach, moving down.  
Raenef gasped sharply as Eclipse kissed the inside of his thighs gently then took him in his mouth. Well that was unexpected, to say the least! None the less enjoyable, though. He couldn't believe what he'd been missing out on all this time! Having the gorgeous, sexy, handsome Eclipse as a lover was almost too good to be true. He'd have to thank Erutis in the morning. After coaxing Eclipse out of his inevitable guilt trip, that was. "Ahh! Eclipse!" Raenef cried, panting and grasping wildly for something to hold on to. Which turned out to be the end of Eclipse's long, black ponytail, which was trailing across the bed. Ah, nice comforting hair to hold on to, hopefully that would stop him dying from the sheer pleasure of it all. Because that was what it felt like, even more so when he gave an almost pained cry and came, collapsing back to the bed from where he'd arched his spine, panting for breath and shuddering. The little Demon Lord watched through half closed eyes as he struggled to catch his breath, following the movements of his lover as Eclipse knelt up and began to strip off his clothes. 'Yummy' was pretty much the only word Raenef could think of at that point to describe Eclipse naked. He was yummy. Very yummy, in fact. It only got better when the dark haired demon muttered a few words distractedly and a bottle of hand cream appeared before him. Raenef watched it. Oh yes, he knew what that was for. Eclipse looked up at him, seeming to be thinking about asking permission or maybe explaining what he was going to do next so it wouldn't come as too much of a shock, but Raenef just gave him an innocent smile and spread his thighs apart further. That boy had been spending far too much time with Erutis. Yes, he may have been a virgin, but talking to Erutis the bondage queen had taught him everything he needed to know, and probably quite a lot of things he didn't need to know about sex. How Erutis had found out all those things in the first place was something Raenef decided he never, ever wanted to know. She was scary enough as it was. He just hoped she wasn't hiding in some corner somewhere in the room, watching them. He wouldn't put it past her. And, knowing her penchant for punishing Chris, she'd have dragged him along too. The poor cleric would be scarred for life, and then the god Rased would probably blame him, and it would probably start some huge holy war and there would be fire and blood and Eclipse would be proud of him for causing so much death and destruction, even if it was unintentional. Or just... not. Anyway, he hoped neither of them were watching. Eclipse, by that time, had finished stretching Raenef, the little lord not even seeming to notice it was going on, even though it was his first time. By all rights it should have hurt, at least a little bit, but Raenef seemed to be thinking about something and he hadn't even noticed what Eclipse was doing. Which was probably a good thing. Now, though, he snapped back to reality and watched with his half-innocent half evil-little-hentai eyes as Eclipse lifted one of his long legs and began to push inside him. 'Oww.' Raenef thought, closing his eyes. 'But at the same time, yesss...' /I can't believe he hasn't freaked out by now./ The voice told Eclipse, who was in no position to think or say anything other than 'tight...' Once Eclipse had finally pushed all the way in and stilled, Raenef opened one eye and looked up, wondering why Eclipse had stopped. He gave a whimper of desire and wriggled a little, earning himself a gasp from Eclipse that he decided he liked, so he did it again. Eclipse wondered when Raenef had gotten so evil. If only he were this wicked outside of having sex he'd be the most feared Demon Lord in the world by now. The wriggling was particularly cruel, but, never one to refuse Raenef anything, Eclipse gave a shallow thrust and looked up to see if he'd hurt his lord.  
"Eclipse... Harder!" Raenef moaned, writhing on the bed and throwing his head back as Eclipse blinked and did as he was told. Fine... so Raenef wasn't quite as afraid as he'd expected... Well, it was all good. He'd expected to be talking soothingly to Raenef at this point, and instead Raenef was ordering him to be harder with him! "Faster!" Raenef ordered like a true demon lord. Eclipse would have felt proud, if he'd been able to think straight at all by then. The beautiful little lord he'd been lusting after for far too long was twisting beneath him, arching his back up from the bed and giving desperate, choked moans of pleasure that only made Eclipse want to ravish him senseless. Which was exactly what he was doing, so it was fine by him. This, Raenef decided, was good. More than good, in fact. He could tell right now he was going to be wanting to do this more often. He hadn't quite believed Erutis when she'd told him he'd enjoy it, but damn was that girl ever right! Yet another reason to thank her in the morning. And Krayon may have been the first one to get his hands on Eclipse, but Raenef knew right then that nobody but him was ever going to be touching Eclipse again! Finally, after much panting and moaning, Raenef gave up the fight and came, throwing his head back and almost screaming in pleasure. He clung to Eclipse's shoulders, pulling the older demon down and wrapping his arms around his teacher's neck, feeling the older demon shudder against him with his own release. "E-Eclipse..." Raenef managed to pant after a few minutes to recover, running his small hands through his lover's long, black hair reverently. "Mmm?" Eclipse murmured incoherently, nuzzling Raenef's shoulder and moving to the side a little so he didn't squash his little lord, gathering the smaller demon into his arms.  
"That was better than Erutis said it would be." Eclipse opened one eye sleepily then looked down at Raenef, smirking slightly.  
"Is that so?" He asked softly, playing with a strand of Raenef's blonde hair absently.  
Raenef nodded and gave Eclipse a smile.  
"Yes! Can we do it again?" Someone, Eclipse noted, would have to teach that boy about moderation. For now, though...he was the lord.  
"Certainly, master Raenef." Eclipse smirked, then leant down to kiss his lord's neck again.

TBC

One more to go!


	6. Chapter 6

Sympathy for the Devil 6

The next morning, the sun rose on the castle with no name to find Eclipse, Raenef, Chris, Erutis and for some reason Krayon, sitting around the breakfast table eating toast. Well, four of them were eating toast. Eclipse was just sitting there bashing his head repeatedly against the table.  
THUD "So how was last night?" Erutis asked Raenef, who gave her a big grin and giggled.  
THUD "Fun!" The little lord announced.  
THUD "I'm trying to eat here, I really don't want to know about your gross, totally wrong, pathetic and probably illegal love life." Chris muttered through a mouthful of toast.  
THUD "Well I do, so shut up." Erutis glared at him.  
THUD "Pass the jam." Krayon said to nobody in particular. Raenef passed him the strawberry jam and absently took the cushion off his seat, slipping it between Eclipse's head and the table. All it did was make the thuds a little muffled. "Why are you even here, anyway?" Erutis asked Krayon, who licked his lips and gave her his most hentai gaze. She completely ignored it.  
"Well, I thought I'd come watch Eclipse's inevitable guilt trip. There's a sad lack of entertainment in the demon world." He shrugged, then went back to nibbling cutely at his toast.  
"Oh." Erutis said, then poked Eclipse, who was still bashing his head against the table, albeit slightly less dramatically now that he had a pillow.  
"That did not happen." Eclipse suddenly announced, sitting up straight and snatching a piece of toast from the breakfast table. Raenef pouted cutely, looking hurt.  
"I thought you enjoyed sleeping with Raenef." Erutis said, patting the little lord on the back comfortingly.  
"I did! But a demon lord does not sleep with his subjects!" Eclipse insisted, his fist clenching around the toast, totally destroying it.  
"I do." Krayon commented absently. Everyone stared at him for a moment, then turned back to Eclipse.  
"Well Lord Raenef isn't like that!" Eclipse almost wailed.  
"I am, don't you remember last night?" Raenef blinked at his teacher.  
"Well you're not supposed to be"  
"Why?" "You just aren't!" Eclipse looked ruffled, and he picked up his glass of water, glaring at it for a moment before taking a sip.  
Raenef frowned cutely, then folded his arms and did his best to look scary and evil.  
"How dare you admonish me, vermin!" He demanded, glaring at Eclipse, who blinked then spat out his drink.  
Everyone else burst out laughing. Raenef just sniffled, looking like he was going to cry.  
"You don't love me!" He whimpered, looking up at Eclipse with tear-filled puppy-dog eyes, almost making the older demon choke.  
"Yes I do, it's just-" Eclipse began, then stopped as he realised what he'd said. He glared at Krayon, who was snickering at him.  
"Yay! You love me!" Raenef giggled happily, bouncing up into Eclipse's lap and hugging him tightly. Eclipse sighed.  
"This is not appropriate behaviour for a demon lord." He protested weakly, while Raenef snuggled against him, purring happily.  
"Yep, you're a failure." Erutis shrugged, then went back to eating her breakfast, almost stabbing Krayon in the hand with her fork when he got too close to her food. He smiled innocently at her.  
"Did I mention I'm trying to eat here?" Chris whined, glaring at Eclipse as though it was all his fault, which it was. Eclipse just sighed despairingly and buried his head in Raenef's chest, whimpering.

The End. 


End file.
